stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory The Dog
Gregory The Dog is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Stampy's Lovely World. It would become one of the most known videos of Stampy. Plot The video starts off with Stampy showing off his dog, he had already named him Gregory. He describes him as "going mental when you punch a sheep." And now his house is huge! He starts on the chest room and talks about how he felt sorry for Gregory sitting in his big mine all alone then says Gregory is not a real dog but code and textures, Stampy loved him all the same. Features Googlies * Creeper Stampy sees a creeper near his first home and says he doesn't want to fight it because quote "Gregory is #@$%! vicious." Locations * Stampy's Lovely House entrance * Spruce Forest * Mine entrance * Mine * Crafting Room (Mentioned) * Library (Mentioned) * Love Garden (Mentioned) * Storage Room (Built)(Unfinished) * Crimcity (Mentioned) * Treehouse (Mentioned) * Crimcity Roller Coaster (Mentioned) * Sand Castle (Mentioned) * Stampy´s First Home (mentioned) Villains No Villains appear in this episode. Items * Sandstone Stampy uses sandstone for the first time in a video and says he likes it because it looks like white chocolate. Deaths * Gregory the dog. (Off Camera) Gregory the dog is shot by a skeleton off camera. He builds a grave off camera and mentions Gregory's Death next video. * Unamned Sheep #1 Stampy showed how Gregory kills animals when he shows him pouncing on a swimming sheep. * Daisy (Animal) Stampy tries to push Daisy into the water and gives up saying he's to big. Then he tries again and the cow jumps down on it's own. Stampy then says "Don't worry Daisy I'll save you." Then he punches it leaving Gregory to go in for the kill. * Unamned Sheep #2 While Stampy builds his storage room a sheep wonders in leading Stampy to punch it and have Gregory kill it while saying "Go on Gregory, go get it." Like a game of fetch. Trivia *First and last appearance of Gregory the dog. *Gregory died soon after the video (By being shot in the head by a skeleton) As confirmed by Stampy. * This is the first time Stampy has had a pet in one of his videos. * Stampy switches to the classic Steve skin in this video. * Stampy reveals every time he cuts down a tree he plants a few saplings to make sure he has a sustainable amount of trees and wood. * This is the first time Stampy has called saplings by their name rather than calling them shrubberies. * Sillysulaman is mentioned in this video. * It is revealed Sillysulaman built the entrance to Stampy's mine. * Stampy reveals that in 20 minutes he found diamonds, gold, and redstone. * It is revealed Stampy hasn't mined obsidian yet. * It is revealed that Stampy destroyed the first gold he found because he mined it with a stone pickaxe. * It's revealed Stampy can't whistle. * Stampy believes the most hilarious animation in Minecraft is that of a wolf drying itself off. * It is revealed Stampy likes white chocolate. * It is revealed Stampy thinks sandstone looks like white chocolate. * First and final appearance of Daisy the cow (Animal). * It is revealed that wood is Stampy's least favorite thing to harvest. * Stampy mentions making more videos in Crimcity and that he has quite a big update to show. * It's mentioned that Crimson Azoth and others were currently building a roller coaster. * It's mentioned that Crimson Azoth and others have built a Sand Castle. * Stampy admits to being the worst dog owner in the world. * Stampy mentions only he can call Gregory Greg. * Stampy finds out he can just hold A to make items instead of pressing it one at a time. * Stampy reveals his world is mainly snowy and therefore doesn't have much sand. * It's revealed that Stampy has been digging underwater to get sand. * It's revealed that Crimson Azoth has the opposite problem to Stampy and has no snow. Goofs/Errors * Stampy incorrectly calls note blocks music blocks. * During the entire video Stampy breaks sandstone with his hands leading him to run out of it a lot quicker. Video This is a kid-friendly version of this episode, meaning that all the swears are censored. Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone!